<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purest of Blood by xmoonlightbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531966">The Purest of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoonlightbae/pseuds/xmoonlightbae'>xmoonlightbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Severus Snape, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoonlightbae/pseuds/xmoonlightbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story delves into the inner mind of Narcissa Black from her third year at Hogwarts, her relationship with Bellatrix and Andromeda, meeting and marrying Lucius Malfoy, the birth of Draco, to the Deathly Hallows. The story follows the canon timeline and ages. It features a glimpse into the Hogwarts lives of the Marauders as well as Severus Snape and the rise of Lord Voldemort. <br/>(Originally posted to fanfiction.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Death Eater Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy - Villains, Marauders Era, Narcissa Malfoy - Villains</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden beams of early morning sunlight flooded into Narcissa Black’s bedroom. Born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to Cygnus and Druella, Narcissa was the youngest of three daughters. Being one of the oldest pureblooded families, the Blacks had accumulated a mountain of wealth displayed in their lavish mansion. As a member of the sacred 28 pureblood wizarding families, the House of Black took stark importance to their motto ‘Toujours Pur’, French for ‘Always Pure’, by blasting blood traitors off the family tree. </p>
<p>The sun was silenced with tall golden silk drapes in Narcissa’s bedroom. A pair of long eyelashes fluttered open exposing a flash of sapphire blue eyes. Realizing it was finally the day she would be embarking on the Hogwarts Express to begin her third year, an eager flicker darted across her eyes and she quickly shot out of bed. While the summer holidays had been relaxing, Narcissa was growing bored of staying at home and was ready to be reunited with her friends. Narcissa was especially looking forward to being able to visit Hogsmeade glaring proudly at the signed permission slip by her father. Narcissa had two older sisters who both followed the Black tradition of being sorted into Slytherin. Bellatrix Black, the eldest, was 4 years older than Narcissa and would be going into her seventh and final year. Andromeda, the middle child, was 2 years older than Narcissa and would be taking her OWLs in her fifth year. </p>
<p>As Narcissa hopped out of bed, she draped a burgundy silk robe over her nightdress that trailed behind her elegantly. Neatly placed next to her bedroom door was the trunk she was taking to Hogwarts bewitched to be able to carry a year’s worth of belongings. Narcissa had already packed her trunk two weeks in advance and used her organized checklist to triple check that she hadn’t forgotten anything. The deafening silence in the house suggested that Narcissa was the first to awaken. The silence was quickly shattered by the sounds of the house elves downstairs scrambling to prepare the family’s breakfast. Narcissa’s sapphire eyes rolled at the thought of the house elves. Cygnus Black was typically the first in the household to be ready before leaving for the Ministry. If breakfast was not ready prior to his descent into the lavish dining hall, the house elves would be severely punished. While Narcissa did not take a particular liking to physical abuse, she believed house elves were inferior creatures that deserved it. </p>
<p>Narcissa’s carefully manicured slim fingers pulled back her velvet vanity bench to prop herself up in front of her vanity table. She picked up a brush and slowly laced the bristles through her long thick silvery blonde hair. She carefully cast a curling charm resulting in a cascade of loose golden waves descending from her scalp. The Black sisters were all blessed with thick luscious hair, however contrary to Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda had raven black hair, the staple of the Black family’s dark aristocratic looks. </p>
<p>Narcissa was interrupted with a loud bang from her eldest sister Bellatrix bursting into her room. </p>
<p>“Cissy did you take my new black boots? I swear if you did I’ll hex those curls off of your pretty little head!” yelled Bellatrix while frantically searching in every fold and corner of Narcissa’s room. </p>
<p>Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood calmly watching her sister with a glare so piercing that it could transfigure an entire room into ice. Bellatrix was what muggles call ‘wild’ with a fiery temper and lack of regard for upholding the Pureblood manners and etiquette etched into the girls by their mother Druella. </p>
<p>“You know Bella, maybe if you would have looked properly before barging into my room you would have saved some breath for the next person you screech at” replied Narcissa in a calm and cool tone while pointing at the new pair of black leather boots in the corridor. </p>
<p>Bellatrix’s eyes engulfed in flames as she stared at the boots outside with a horrified expression on her face.</p>
<p>“That CRETIN Kreacher must’ve put them there when I CLEARLY told him to LEAVE THEM IN MY ROOM” She screamed with a sinister look slowly creeping into her eyes.  </p>
<p> “I’m going to go teach that vermin a lesson to not get his disgusting fingers on HIS MASTER’S THINGS” cried Bellatrix with a voice so loud echoes were heard across the top floor of the Black’s mansion.</p>
<p>Narcissa raised her eyebrows and spun her heel to return to her room before her shoulder was caught by Bellatrix.</p>
<p>“You were right Cissy, I really did need that extra breath” she said in a low devilish tone with a quick hug from the side before marching down the stairs. Narcissa knew that sadistic look. Despite preparing breakfast on time, Kreacher would not be having a pleasant morning. </p>
<p>Narcissa spun around at the sound of sound of soft steps to see Andromeda peering out of her bedroom door.</p>
<p>“What did Bella do this time?” She asked in a voice that resembled the warmth of a blanket.</p>
<p>“The usual” Narcissa said with a smile which resulted in a fit of giggles from Andromeda. </p>
<p>“At least mother and father have two sane daughters” replied Andromeda</p>
<p>“For now,” Narcissa remarked with a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>Her sisters were both so different but Narcissa loved them both dearly and wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather beautiful morning at King’s Cross Station with the sun shining proudly hugged by an ocean of blue.  Narcissa and her sisters walked towards the barrier with their parents who had looked as though they had fallen into a sewer as they walked through the sea of muggles. Cygnus Black was grabbing his expensive silk robes towards him in order to prevent it from brushing up against one of the inferior beings. As they made their way through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾, they were greeted by the majestic Hogwarts Express. </p><p>Narcissa stared in awe and unleashed a tiny inaudible gasp while marveling at its beauty. Bellatrix strode by next to her and put an arm around her little sister.</p><p>“Oh, come on Cissy suck it up, it’s the third time you’ve seen it. Stop acting like it’s your first.” </p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes and continued admiring the train as it indeed did feel like the first time seeing it all over again. That is the effect the red and golden accents of the Hogwarts Express had on you. It was a non-magical magical feeling which was a rare encounter in the magical world. </p><p>She looked to her left and saw her mother approaching her with a tall menacing-looking dark-featured man. This man was Rosier, Narcissa’s uncle from her mother’s side, who was trailed by Narcissa’s first cousin, Evan Rosier. Evan Rosier was in the same year as Narcissa and they were both sorted into Slytherin together two years prior. As her only immediate family member who was the same age, she had grown up spending time with him, and together they had formed a decent friendship. Evan Rosier was a shoulder taller than Narcissa and had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. </p><p>“My dear cousin!” Evan exclaimed as he walked towards Narcissa and placed a kiss on her hand. </p><p>“Evan” Narcissa smiled while she nodded courteously. He took her hand and ushered her towards the train where they were met by Bellatrix at its entrance. </p><p>Bellatrix was standing with Andromeda, a tall dark-haired boy with olive skin and a scar on his cheek, and Andromeda’s best friend Driscilla Abbott, a Hufflepuff member of the Sacred 28 pureblood families. Had she not been part of the sacred 28, Bellatrix would not have dared being seen with a Hufflepuff.  </p><p>“Cissy, there you are! We’ve been looking for you. Wouldn’t want your dainty little self to go missing, would we?” Bellatrix said in a mocking and slightly erratic tone. </p><p>“Roddy will you go put my trunk and save us a compartment, love?” she said batting her eyelashes towards the tall dark-haired boy. </p><p>“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you Bellatrix Black,” He said after kissing her cheek and eventually leaving with her heavy baggage.  </p><p>“See my little sisters, that is how you get a man twisted around your beautiful little fingers. Men are blimey idiots” barked Bellatrix in a low mischievous tone. </p><p>The group was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the entrance to the platform. A tall and well-built red-headed man had stumbled and fell along with the trolley he was carrying. The man was not dressed in school robes, however, was accompanied by a slightly chubby red-headed girl dressed in Gryffindor robes. </p><p>“What a mess” expressed Narcissa while glaring at the pair in a disapproving and disgusted manner. <br/>“That’s the Weasley boy, he graduated last year. His family of blood traitors is a huge disgrace to the sacred 28 list. Father has been signing petitions to get them removed. The girl is some irrelevant Gryffindor in my year, I don’t care enough to know her name” explained Bellatrix loudly attempting to humiliate the pair in front of their classmates. </p><p>Bellatrix’s loud attempt at humiliating the pair drew in the attention of a boy. </p><p>“Father says he’s been trying to get a position at the Ministry since he graduated. He actually thinks he stands a chance, what an embarrassment! We’re already plagued with a mudblood-loving headmaster, we don’t need that Weasley scum in the higher ranks.” </p><p>Bellatrix turned around and was faced with a Slytherin fourth year. He was extraordinarily well-groomed with luscious silvery blonde hair that reached his shoulders, cold grey emotionless eyes filled with hatred as he talked about the Weasley boy, and a head standing tall and proud. Above his school robes, he was wearing a black coat made from the finest cashmere and expensive black leather dress boots. </p><p>“Spoken like a true pureblood Malfoy, mom and dad would be proud” replied Bellatrix with a slight smile that was unseen from her towards younger students excluding her sisters.   </p><p>The Malfoy boy was quickly interrupted by a pretty brunette accompanied by a blonde who both looked to be in the same year as him. The brunette wore Slytherin robes and the blonde Ravenclaw. Narcissa recognized the girls from passing them in the corridors last year, however, had never spoken to them as they were in the year above her. </p><p>“Lucius! How was your summer?” They chimed in unanimously while looking up at him adoringly. </p><p>Malfoy turned to face them and a sly smirk starting creeping across his face as he pointed at the glaring blue sky.</p><p>“Nothing like that,” he remarked sourly as he turned back to give them a quick nod before disappearing into the train. </p><p>The two girls started giggling before retreating to join another group of students. Narcissa was aware of Lucius Malfoy, how could she not be. He was a year older than her and the heir to the Malfoy bloodline, whom amongst Pureblood society were very powerful and influential. Lucius Malfoy’s power, charm, and handsome good looks meant that he captured the interest of most girls in his year including those of other houses. He even garnered the attention of those older and younger than him alike. He was adored by professors, received top marks, and was Slytherin’s seeker with rumors circulating that he would be made captain of the Slytherin quidditch team next year. Lucius Malfoy was who every girl wanted to be with and who every boy wanted to be. Narcissa had never made proper conversation with him and frankly was not interested enough to. She was content with her social circle and thought life had more pressing matters than chasing a school heartthrob. </p><p>The clock suddenly chimed loudly signifying that the train was expected to depart in exactly five minutes. </p><p>Druella and Cygnus quickly approached their three daughters and gave them small hugs.</p><p>“Behave and look after each other girls! I better not see anything below an EE on your report cards,” mentioned Cygnus in a playful yet stern tone that reminded the sisters that those grades would indeed not be tolerated. </p><p>Druella crouched down at eye level with Narcissa. </p><p>“And you little one, don’t get into too much trouble at Hogsmeade” chimed Druella before planting a kiss on Narcissa’s forehead. <br/>“Alright that’s enough everyone is staring” growled Bellatrix as she recoiled from her father’s grip and lightly pushed him away.</p><p>The Blacks, and most pureblooded families alike in the 1950s, were not supportive of exaggerated public displays of affection. Narcissa had grown up watching her parents have an affectionate and loving relationship behind closed doors, however, to the public they withheld from expressing it. </p><p>Narcissa followed her two sisters and climbed onto the train. As she walked through the narrow corridor of the train, passing by numerous compartments, a third-year slammed into her knocking her wand out of her grasp. </p><p>The third-year quickly picked up her wand and looked up at her piercing and frosty blue eyes glaring down upon him. When he realized who she was he shot up and fumbled nervously.</p><p>“S-s-sorry Narcissa” he stuttered before looking back up at her.</p><p>“Next time look in front of you before you accidentally claw someone’s eye out,” she said in a low icy tone before turning back and finding that her friends had reserved a compartment nearby. </p><p>Over her two years at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Narcissa had garnered a reputation in her year of being Slytherin’s ice princess. She was cold, calculating, witty, and nobody dared to cross her. Unlike her sister Bellatrix, and to the delight of her mother Druella, she was calm, elegant, and collected in her composure and manners. Bellatrix was loud, erratic, had a very short temper, and was not afraid to break rules. Narcissa was the type to break rules but was very intelligent and never discovered while doing so giving her a high and dignified reputation amongst her peers and professors. Narcissa was also a very talented witch for her age and, like her sister Andromeda had a charismatic aura that drew people to her and the gift of being able to entertain a crowd. This instated her popularity within her year. Andromeda, however, was warm, sympathetic, and refrained from breaking rules sharing little to no characteristics with her eldest sister Bellatrix.</p><p>Narcissa’s social circle was mainly confined to her fellow third years. She was occasionally invited to fifth-year gatherings by Andromeda and seventh-year gatherings by Bellatrix, although Bellatrix forbade Narcissa from attending most parties until her fourth year due to the high levels of alcohol consumption. </p><p>As she entered the compartment, she was met with the familiar expressions of her friends. Evan Rosier, Phoebe Avery, Ramona Johnson, Arthur Carrow, and her best friend Nancy Parkinson who quickly pulled her into an embrace. Each of them belonged to Slytherin house. </p><p>“Cissy! Oh, merlin how I’ve missed you” Nancy exclaimed as her other friends chimed in with their greetings.  </p><p>Narcissa had met Nancy Parkinson prior to the Sorting Hat ceremony in her first year. They were anxiously waiting for their turns and had bonded over their shared desire to be in Slytherin as it was a tradition for both families. Nancy was a slim brunette with olive skin and dark brown eyes. Although dark, her eyes were ignited with a flare of passion that shone in a constant twinkle. Arthur Carrow and Phoebe Avery were an item and currently the only pair in the friend group with a significant other although everybody knew that Evan Rosier had a thing for Ramona Johnson. Arthur, Phoebe, and Ramona were a trio in their first year and had bonded with Narcissa, Nancy, and Evan after they were all teamed up by Professor Slughorn to create a Felix Felicis potion in their second-year Potions class. Due to the difficulty of the potion, Professor Slughorn had formed groups of six rather than the usual three. </p><p>The remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with enticing stories from their summer vacations and echoes of laughter in compartment #8. When the train finally came to a halt at Hogsmeade station, Narcissa and her friends disembarked from the train and heard the familiar sound of the gamekeeper Hagrid ushering first years to the special boats that took them to the castle’s doors.<br/>“Two years later and it’s the same boats, same train, and” expressed Evan before turning to his friends to complete his sentence that had become a tradition since their second year.</p><p>“Same oaf!” replied Nancy, Phoebe, Arthur, and Ramona while howling in laughter. Narcissa only chimed in on the laughter but was smart enough to not let herself be heard by any professors insulting a staff member although she had completely agreed with the statement. </p><p>The friend group continued to search for a carriage that could fit all six of them. Carriages were the method of transport to the castle for students in their second year up until their seventh year. They approached a carriage that seemed to be empty and groaned when they saw there was one small second year Hufflepuff student in it. </p><p>“Need the ride Cissy? No problem” yelled Bellatrix who had come out of nowhere. Narcissa held the bridge of her nose in disapproval as she heard the wicked laughter that had trailed Bellatrix’s words. That was the sound of Bellatrix getting into some sort of mischief. </p><p>“SERPENSORTIA” roared Bellatrix as a long, dark, green snake erupted from the tip of her wand into the carriage. The boy shrieked at the sight of the serpent, frantically jumped off the carriage, and ran away. </p><p>“It’s all yours dear sister” she proclaimed with a sinister smile before running away to join Rodolphus on a carriage while simultaneously looking for an excuse to hex any younger students on the way. </p><p>Narcissa did not approve of such careless erratic behavior near the castle in plain sight of their professors. Nevertheless, the carriage was successfully emptied, and she mounted it along with her friends. As much as Bellatrix’s behavior bothered her, her first two years at Hogwarts would have been disastrous without her guidance. Bellatrix was always there for her even if that meant hexing anyone that dared to cross one of her younger sisters. The carriage began moving and the Hogwarts castle started peering behind the large dense Forbidden Forest. They were passing the sloping lawns, vegetable patches, flowerbeds, and the Black Lake. The orchestra of towers sparkled in the moonlight. </p><p>Upon arrival, they entered the astonishing Great Hall for the annual Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat began singing the usual song as the nervous first years stood by awaiting their fates. The first student had mounted the stool that offered a haunting view of the entire student body. </p><p>“Ambitious, cunning, and resourceful…. I’ll put you in SLYTHERIN” roared the Sorting Hat as the Slytherin table started cheering at winning over the first student in the ceremony. </p><p>The following students were almost equally placed into each of the four houses. The table became filled with a large and exquisite feast which was welcomed by students famished after the long train journey. Exhausted from the eventful day, after eating, Narcissa and her friends returned back to the Slytherin dormitories and directly went to sleep. The excitement was igniting in Narcissa’s mind for the year she would be enjoying at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa’s deep slumber came to a sudden halt after she was awoken by a light tapping on her dorm room’s window. Peering at the windowpane through one eye, she realized it was still dark outside. She silently groaned and felt for her wand that she always kept beneath her pillow in anticipation of any sudden threats, as taught by her mother. The tip of her perfectly manicured fingernail grazed over one of the many silver-beaded studs on the handle of her sleek and elegant wand. She slid her fingers around the handle and pulled it from underneath her pillow.</p>
<p>“Lumos,” she whispered carefully, attempting not to wake up her entire dorm along with her. </p>
<p>A bright iridescent bulb of light began erupting from the tip of her wand and she directed it towards the clock hanging at the end of the room. When she realized the time read ‘4:15’ she let out a soft whimper and slid out from beneath her covers. She slid into her silk night robe hung beside her bed and slipped into her silver fur slippers. She approached the window while letting out a stifled yawn only to find her family’s barn owl Antlia perched on a twig on a nearby tree with a carefully rolled up piece of parchment, sealed with the Black crest, nestled in the crescent of her beak. Antlia was a highly skilled and competent flier with impeccable knowledge of her way through the country, however, Narcissa now understood her father’s complaints about her sooner-than-expected arrivals interrupting his slumbers. She gently opened the window allowing Antlia to shuffle onto the indoor windowsill. </p>
<p>“Well done Antlia, thank you,” whispered Narcissa while tenderly stroking the owl’s head and detaching the letter from her beak. After Antlia kicked off her flight back to the Black’s mansion, Narcissa slowly closed the window and tiptoed her way back into bed. As she unsealed the roll of parchment, a small neatly sealed golden pouch fell onto her lap. Drifting her illuminated wand over the piece of parchment, she began reading. </p>
<p>Dearest Narcissa,</p>
<p>I hope you are having a splendid second half to your third year. I know your exams are approaching and even though most attention is on Bellatrix for her N.E.W.Ts and Andromeda with regard to her O.W.Ls, that makes your endeavors no less important. Your father and I want to wish you the best of luck and success. I have enclosed a special bag of sweets to give you a sugary reminder of home. </p>
<p>Everything at home is quite acceptable at the moment. Your father is currently preoccupied with work and I have been busy organizing and hosting luncheons. Your Aunt Walburga and Orion visited today and brought along your little cousins Sirius and Regulus. They have grown to be fine young boys aged 9 and 7 respectively, however, little Sirius has been driving Walburga to insanity with constant pranks. I would not be lying if I said I was looking forward to their departure out of fear the boys, notably Sirius, would destroy something at home. Thank heavens your father and I were blessed with three beautiful daughters, although Bella did break a fair share of furniture in her youth. </p>
<p>We look forward to welcoming you at home for the summer. </p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Druella Black</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled at her mother’s thoughtfulness. She opened the golden pouch to find an assortment of caramel sea salt fudge pieces, Narcissa’s favorite candy. Druella was a very proud and haughty woman with an impenetrable masked exterior, nevertheless, she was incredibly loving towards her daughters and loved to spoil her youngest. </p>
<p>After unsuccessfully attempting to continue her slumber, she rolled out of bed, slipped into her robe and slippers, grabbed a quill and empty parchment, and descended into the common room to do some light revision. She was shocked to find that she was not alone even at the ungodly hour of 4:30. </p>
<p>The common room was occupied by a small shadow sunken on a couch to the left and a small group of seventh years circled around a table to the right. </p>
<p>“Andy?”, Narcissa exclaimed after recognizing the silhouette of her sister melted into the couch to the left.  </p>
<p>“Cissy! What are you doing awake so late?”</p>
<p>“You mean early. It’s practically the morning Andromeda, have you not slept yet?”, she replied in a concerned tone.</p>
<p>“I’m doing some last-minute cramming I’m afraid. I have my Arithmancy and Divination OWLs tomorrow afterno-”</p>
<p>“You mean today”, interrupted Narcissa with a soft chuckle</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin Cissy, I can always count on you to tell it to me straight”, said Andromeda whilst looking at her little sister in admiration. </p>
<p>Andromeda and Narcissa were soon interrupted by a dark shadow approaching them from behind who turned out to be their eldest sister Bellatrix. Bellatrix draped her arms around their shoulders pulling them into an embrace. </p>
<p>“What are you two still doing up, if only mum and dad could see their precious Andy and Cissy out of bed after midnight”, she said with a laugh that closely resembled a howl.</p>
<p>“We could ask you the same thing!” chimed the two younger sisters.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be silly, mom and dad would never expect such trivial nonsense from me anyways. They could never get me to do anything really. But since you asked, I’ve been having a private tutoring session for my Charms N.E.W.T, if you know what I mean”, she mentioned with a cheeky wink while tilting her head towards her latest conquest Rodolphus Lestrange. </p>
<p>Narcissa widened her eyes in shock and Andromeda let out a giggle. Narcissa rolled her eyes in disgust on behalf of her mother. The Black daughters were taught to be pure and respectful. She could not comprehend how one could engage in such scandalous acts let alone speak so openly about them. Druella Black closely resembled her youngest daughter in terms of personality. If Bellatrix had inherited her fiery spirit, it would have been from her father. Cygnus Black had a rambunctious temper, however, had learned to manage it and only let it engulf his body on rare occasions. </p>
<p>“Oh Bellatrix, have some respect for yourself!”, snapped Narcissa leading to Andromeda collapsing in a fit of laughter watching her youngest sister lecture her oldest sister.</p>
<p>“How far did mother shove that stick up your arse Cissy!”, fired back Bellatrix.</p>
<p>“Mother taught us to-”</p>
<p>“Take it from me, my dear sisters, following mother’s bloody exhaustive list of manners will only drain your life away. Loosen up and live in the present. If you want to do something, don’t wait for tomorrow, and do not let some lousy teachings stop you from doing anything. Which is why, if you excuse me, I’m going to go continue my private lessons. They don’t come cheap.”, Bellatrix interjected with a smirk and wink before twirling back to Rodolphus.</p>
<p>“Have you not studied at all? Professor Flitwick told us the Charms N.E.W.T is one of the difficult ones”, replied Narcissa in a concerned and disapproving tone.</p>
<p>“Cissy dear, what do our grades matter anyways if we have to become perfect pureblood wives anyways. I thought you were a follower of mother’s rules, tut-tut”, Bellatrix snorted before blowing a kiss at her sisters and walking away. </p>
<p>Narcissa gazed at her sister with absolute abhorrence and turned back to Andromeda who seemed to be vigilantly reflecting on Bellatrix’s advice. Narcissa was not surprised. Bellatrix and Andromeda, being closer in age, and despite having widely different personalities, were always extremely close and bound to the hip. The two sisters balanced each other out and formed the inseparable Black sister duo. Bellatrix kept Andromeda free-spirited while Andromeda kept Bellatrix as sane as she could. Narcissa cherished a tight bond with her older sisters but accepted that it would never be the same as theirs. Andromeda truly embodied the symbol of the middle child through being the balancing force between the personalities of her polar opposite sisters. </p>
<p>“You cannot take that seriously Andy, mother knows best”</p>
<p>“She would be very proud of you Cissy, you’re going to grow to be a remarkable young woman”, replied Andromeda with an adoring smile on her face while placing her palms on Narcissa’s face. She planted a kiss on her forehead to bid her goodnight and walked her back to her dormitory. </p>
<p>                                                *******************************</p>
<p>Narcissa was awoken at 8:30, four hours into the depths of her sleep, by her friends for breakfast served in the Great Hall. Plagued by an initial wave of confusion and disorientation, Narcissa was not even sure if the events in the Common Room had taken place or if it was merely a fragment of her imagination. After breakfast, Narcissa and her friends shuffled into one of Hogwarts’ spacious examination halls to sit their final assessment of the year: Transfiguration. She was relieved to have adequately revised all of the material included in the test. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred other than a Gryffindor being pulled out for having an enchanted quill and 50 points being deducted from his house. Rumors circulated that a Slytherin had in fact enchanted it and revealed the information to Professor McGonagall in efforts to topple Gryffindor and achieve a last-minute victory of the House Cup. </p>
<p>Their year at Hogwarts was coming to an end. Narcissa was going to celebrate the end of the year with a final trip to Hogsmeade with her friends. The students were soon called by their heads of houses to collect their grade transcripts. When Professor Slughorn reached the surnames beginning with ‘B’, all three Black sisters were called and collected the rolled parchment sealed in the Hogwarts crest. Narcissa’s heart was pounding rapidly. She carefully unrolled the parchment and her eyes began proudly trailing through the grade list. She had achieved the grades she expected and was relieved to see that Herbology was an EE as she had expected an Acceptable. </p>
<p>Narcissa Black	3rd Year<br/>----------------------------------<br/>Potions	O<br/>Transfiguration	O<br/>Charms	EE<br/>History of Magic	O<br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts	O<br/>Astronomy	O<br/>Herbology	EE<br/>Arithmancy	EE<br/>Study of Ancient Runes	EE</p>
<p>She turned towards her sisters to see their reactions to their more important grades. The highly intelligent and competent Andromeda had received straight O’s except for an EE in Charms.</p>
<p>“It must have been that wretched levitation charm in my practical exam. I must have mixed it up with the Growth Charm due to poor sleep”, muttered Andromeda in a slightly disappointed tone.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell Andy, you practically have straight O’s. I’m going to get a mouthful from father for my divine grade list,” Bellatrix replied with a snort while Narcissa and Andromeda looked down at her list of N.E.W.Ts. </p>
<p>Bellatrix had only achieved a humble three N.E.W.Ts, however, did record an impressive‘O’ in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Narcissa was sure this was actually due to Bellatrix’s knowledge of the Dark Arts itself taught by her father. The Black family was highly skilled in the Dark Arts and proud. Her father had a large assortment of artifacts carefully hidden in their mansion. </p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard Bella, you could apply for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position with that grade!” muttered Narcissa in an impressed tone.</p>
<p>“I would definitely make many changes to the curriculum. Firstly, by renaming it ‘The Dark Arts’ and removing the Defense part”, Bellatrix replied smugly leading to Narcissa letting out a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>                                                  ******************************* </p>
<p>Even being in the preface of July, it was a cloudy and gloomy day at Hogsmeade. The Highstreet was lined with cobblestoned streets and picturesque little houses and cottages. Narcissa, Evan, and Nancy were headed towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Ramona, Arthur, and Phoebe as a celebration for the concluding of their third chapter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the morbid weather, Hogsmeade was fully charged with sparks of life. Narcissa had never seen it so vibrant and animated as it was saturated with students, third year and above, celebrating the end of the highly stressful examination period. </p>
<p>She passed by Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges, Ceridwen’s Cauldrons, and Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop which was filled with young witches and wizards on dates. It was not up to Narcissa’s standards and she would never permit being taken on a date in such a small cramped tea shop. Outside one of the many shops lay a stack of copies of the Daily Prophet with a large animate photo of Minister Nobby Leach titled:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  June 28, 1968<br/>  Minister for Magic Nobby Leach leaves Office due to Mysterious Health Condition</p>
<p>A sudden illness has torn away from the ability of Minister of Magic Nobby Leach to continue serving his position. Numerous employees in the Minister of Magic have expressed their sheer sadness at the news commemorating his many achievements and reforms recorded over his shortened reign of power. Several ministry officials, notably from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, have expressed the urgency of conducting a rapid full-scale investigation suspecting foul play. An official statement from the spokesperson of the Minister of Magic insists it is merely a normal illness most likely hitting the Minister as a result of old age.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father told me there are whispers that Malfoy’s father Abraxas poisoned him”, whispered Nancy Parkinson, whose father was well connected with Abraxas Malfoy. </p>
<p>“We should go buy Lucius Malfoy a pint then, my uncle was in the Wizengamot and resigned because of the appointment of a mudblood as Minister for Magic”, replied Evan in a repulsed tone.</p>
<p>Narcissa scoffed and rumpled her face in disgust. She could not comprehend how the Wizarding World could be put in the hands of a filthy and unworthy mudblood. He socialized and associated with disgusting muggles and was not even aware of his wizard status, of which he does not deserve, up until he received his Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven. The past years had been an absolute tragedy for the Wizarding World with the appointment of a mudblood Minister for Magic and a mudblood sympathizer, Albus Dumbledore, as the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Her parents had considered withdrawing Narcissa and her sisters and transferring them to Durmstrang. They ended up reconsidering their decision due to the proximity of Hogwarts and ultimately preferring that Andromeda and Bellatrix continue their education where they began for the sake of their O.W.Ls. </p>
<p>When they finally reached The Three Broomsticks it was packed to the brim. Narcissa, Evan, and Nancy scanned the crowd and raised their noses after seeing the mixture of students from different social classes and blood statuses. Narcissa was worried her new silk robes could get stained. They floated into a tight entrance in the back of the pub that expanded into an exclusive lounge with white leather chairs and black tables. This area of the pub was seldom visited by students due to its expensive nature and was rather filled with students from aristocratic families, professors, and visitors such as Ministry officials. </p>
<p>“This is more like it”, muttered Narcissa as her friends nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Browsing the lounge, it was more crowded than usual and over proportionally filled with Slytherins. She found Phoebe, Arthur, and Ramona seated in the corner with a fourth year, Augustus Rookwood. Narcissa, Evan, and Nancy joined their table and ordered themselves alcohol-free drinks as they were underage and Narcissa found drinking to be irresponsible. </p>
<p>As the night continued, the table began breaking out into smaller intimate conversations. Arthur and Phoebe were engaged in a heated discussion about when they’d visit each other's’ families over the summer and Evan was discussing politics with Ramona and Nancy. Narcissa found herself growing tired and fading out of the conversation. She was jolted by a soft and deep voice coming from her right. </p>
<p>“Narcissa Black right?” </p>
<p>Narcissa turned around to find herself face-to-face with Augustus Rookwood. He was quite handsome, she had to admit. He was tall for his age, had a long face with a finely sculpted jawline, hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair. </p>
<p>“Pleasure”, she courteously replied offering him her hand.</p>
<p>“It is almost strange to call you a Black, you’re so different from your sisters”</p>
<p>“Being a Black is more defined in values, pride, and principles rather than appearance. Wouldn’t you agree, Rookwood?”, she replied softly whilst looking down and appearing to lose interest in the conversation. </p>
<p>Narcissa had always grown up hearing she did not look like a Black, however, she was very proud to be a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and did not appreciate being discounted. Augustus Rookwood smiled and turned his chair to face her. </p>
<p>“I would most definitely agree Narcissa Black, you are as Black as it gets”</p>
<p>Narcissa looked back up at him and remained composed with a neutral expression and her chin up, however, she had a twinkle in her eye suggesting that she had accepted the compliment. She could not show him that she needed his validation, however, she was too proud for that. </p>
<p>“And you? What does it mean to be a Rookwood?” she politely asked back.</p>
<p>“To be respectful, ambitious, and proud, but most importantly to have a strong jawline,” he said with a cheeky smirk. </p>
<p>Narcissa let out a small chuckle, which was uncharacteristic of her. It was not easy to make guarded Narcissa Black laugh, especially after your first conversation with her. </p>
<p>“A list of equally important and admirable qualities, Rookwood”, she fired back with a playful, yet serious tone. </p>
<p>“I hope Hogsmeade is up to your standards. This is the first year you get to visit it, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed. It is a charming little town, but the selection of stores and establishments can be too fluffy and childish for my taste”, she admitted sneering at the memory of the pink tea shop. </p>
<p>“You deserve nothing but the best, Narcissa Black. There are many hidden gems that took me long to find. Maybe next year I can show you sometime”, he said with a courteous nod before smoothing his neatly pressed robes and standing up.  </p>
<p>Augustus Rookwood walked back to a table hidden in the far-right corner of the pub. It was separated from the others on a platform guaranteeing both privacy and exclusivity. Narcissa peered over at the table and found it occupied by other fourth-year Slytherins including no other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius’ back was turned to Narcissa, but his sleek silver-blonde mane and expensive attire was enough to easily identify him. He seemed to be very close to a tall and pretty brunette girl, although only a fraction interested in her as she was interested in him, judging by his body language. </p>
<p>“What a lucky girl”, snickered Nancy as she walked up to Narcissa. </p>
<p>Narcissa turned back to face Nancy with a cold expression plastered on her face. </p>
<p>“Not for long. His conquests end faster than they begin” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind a two-hour conquest, or one even, he’s absolutely gorgeous”, replied Nancy with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Oh Nancy, have some respect for yourself”, Narcissa replied coolly with a subtle smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Don’t act so innocent, I saw you talking to Rookwood. Tell me all about it”, squealed Nancy while linking arms with Narcissa and pulling her out of the pub. Narcissa gave a last look at Rookwood’s table to find him animatedly talking to his friends. Lucius Malfoy had shifted, however, and was making conversation in a corner with Professor Slughorn. Narcissa admired his intricate ability to forge useful connections. Lucius Malfoy had more contacts than most adults would dream of at the mere age of 15. </p>
<p>Narcissa turned around and left the pub walking back with her best friend and telling her all the details about her conversation with Augustus Rookwood. She did truthfully enjoy their conversation and would be happy to speak to him again. Narcissa’s pride, however, would never let her admit it. Nevertheless, she did not allow herself to give her heart to someone yet, she was too young. Nobody could break through the glass exterior of Narcissa Black, she would never let anybody in. Vulnerability is weakness. Her mother’s saying: “Never let your guard down until you are sure that person is deserving” echoed in her ears during her walk back to the castle.</p>
<p>                                                  ******************************* </p>
<p>Bellatrix Black was on the other side of the pub draining down her post-examination stress in butterbeers with her inner circle consisting of Rodolphus Lestrange, Thomas Avery, and Alecto Carrow. <br/>“He seems to be gaining followers at a fast momentum”, acknowledged Avery.</p>
<p>“I heard he is only recruiting people fresh out of school. Maybe your father could arrange for us to meet him in the summer, I would love to hear his ideas in person”, chimed in Alecto Carrow with a devious look on her face. </p>
<p>“From what I’ve heard, he’s a wizard who attended Hogwarts in the 1940s. He goes by the name Lord Voldemort now. His ideology is centered around ridding the world of filthy mudbloods and even half-bloods alike. He believes in the importance and superiority of keeping the magical blood pure. He promises world domination and achieving pureblood dominance in both the magical and muggle worlds”, explained Rodolphus in an eager, and almost fanatic tone.</p>
<p>The Lestrange family was known to be highly acquainted with the Dark Arts. Master Lestrange, Rodolphus’ father, was a friend of Tom Riddle in his Hogwarts days and was even a part of his gang the ‘Knights of Walpurgis’ along with Thomas Avery’s father. They were an exclusive and secretive tight-knit group of Slytherins formed in the 1940s and later disbanded in 1945 to form a newer and more official group. </p>
<p>“Father is always called for meetings with him now. He refers to his supporters as his ‘Death Eaters’”, added Thomas Avery. </p>
<p>Bellatrix sat wide-eyed and was almost hypnotized with lust at the idea of achieving pureblood domination. </p>
<p>“I want to join as soon as possible. We need to be a part of this”, she said with an equally fanatical and passionate tone as Rodolphus’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. From Black to Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gleaming rays of the sun were slowly engulfed by the all too familiar clouds surrounding the Black family’s West England mansion. It was mid-August and all three Black sisters had been home for the summer holidays for over a month. After seven years, Bellatrix had finally parted ways with Hogwarts marked by the symbolic departure from the castle’s oak doors on the same boats she had taken seven years prior to meet them. Bellatrix had certainly made a memorable exit through sneaking a flask of fire whiskey onto the boat with her friends with the after-effects, to her family’s horror, almost causing her to tumble off. Bellatrix was later received at home by the deafening shrieks of her father. </p>
<p>“BELLATRIX BLACK WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR FOOLISH BEHAVIOUR TO TARNISH OUR NAME. YOU BETTER START BEHAVING BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET” </p>
<p>Such threats were common from Cygnus Black and the Black sisters were aware they were referring to the ruthless Black custom of blasting members off the family tree. Bellatrix, however, would merely nod and acknowledge the threats with a smirk knowing well that she would never be banished. Bellatrix was a reckless and free-spirited witch but firmly, with all of her fiery passion, believed in the pure-blood ideals to which she was rooted and would take them to the grave. Narcissa smiled to herself at the realization that Bellatrix’s flamboyant personality, outbursts, and short temper were clearly a more nuanced product of her father. </p>
<p>Bellatrix was set to wed Rodolphus Lestrange at the Lestrange estate the following week. The wedding was a formidable new tie between two of Britain’s respected pure-blood families and was warmly welcomed by the Black and Lestrange families. As a father of three daughters in a pure-blood society, it was Cygnus Black’s duty to ensure each daughter was wed into a worthy and affluent pure-blooded family. </p>
<p>Bellatrix sat on a bench in their vast gardens and began mindlessly gazing at the large oak trees erected in straight lines at the entrance of the estate. Marriages in pureblood societies were a complicated, or rather straight-forward matter, depending on the perspective of the onlooker. Earlier in the days, they were typically arranged by the parents of the newlyweds before their attendance at school. Bellatrix’s parents had been arranged at the mere age of 11 and wed at 18. Love was a luxury that either blossomed after the marriage once the pair became acquainted with each other or was absent from the marriage altogether. They were to fulfill their duty in producing heirs and extending the family’s bloodline. Nowadays in the late 1960s, arranged marriages were growing out of fashion and comprised a smaller percentage of marital ties. Pureblooded youth now commonly chose their own suitors and marriage straight after graduation was no longer expected. The same expectations of marrying into an affluent pureblooded family, however, was stronger than ever with the growing threat against their numbers due to the infiltration of dirty blood massacring their once pristine family trees. Once shunned from society, with the appointment of tolerant individuals in high positions of power, such as Albus Dumbledore and the new Minister for Magic, muggle-borns, squibs, and half-breeds began marching for their rights causing growing tensions amongst the powerful and wealthy purebloods. </p>
<p>Rodolphus Lestrange was in Bellatrix’s year at Hogwarts, however, she only began speaking to him in her second year. Bellatrix and Rodolphus agreed to marry upon graduation as a demonstration of loyalty and duty towards the pureblood supremacy movement pioneered by Lord Voldemort. Their union had nothing to do with love. Bellatrix recalled her conversation with her youngest sister Narcissa who at the tender age of 13 had lost her innocence. </p>
<p>“I never got the impression that you were in love with Rodolphus”, stated Narcissa in an accusatory and surprised tone.  </p>
<p>Bellatrix crouched to Narcissa’s level and caressed her face.</p>
<p>“Love? I’m not in love with him and I never will be. Cissy, love cannot be found where it does not exist. Don’t go chasing love for it is the most dangerous thing in the world”, <br/>Narcissa remained composed with her usual icy exterior but being her sister, Bellatrix could have sworn she witnessed a shred of disappointment in the depths of her sister’s blue eyes. </p>
<p>“But then how are you going to make children?”</p>
<p>“Oh Cissy, love is not needed for that particular act. Besides, I do not have any intention of having kids anytime soon. They are a distraction from what is truly important”, Bellatrix replied with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus were intending to devote their time in its entirety to Lord Voldemort’s cause. Rodolphus Lestrange’s father had been one of Lord Voldemort’s first servants in their Hogwarts days. Master Lestrange had arranged for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to meet him on the eve of their graduation along with Thomas Avery and Alecto Carrow. Lord Voldemort, however, did not just meet any potential recruits. Prior to the meeting, they had to prove their abilities by performing the Cruciatus curse on a first-year muggle-born student kidnapped from Diagon Alley. The student was later left crippled on a side alley with her memory removed. They were also tasked to break into a muggle’s house and use the Imperius Curse on a man forcing him to slit his own wife’s throat with a dagger gifted to Bellatrix Black by her father.  Death Eater recruits needed to be referred to Lord Voldemort by an existing Death Eater. They would then perform the smaller missions, overseen by the Death Eater who referred them, to separate worthy from incapable potential recruits. Only those deemed worthy would be graced by the presence of Lord Voldemort and complete the initiation process.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>It was a dark and somber evening in South West England. Bellatrix could feel the air becoming cooler as she approached the agreed-upon meeting point. The rumbles of the frosty wind swept through her thick raven black locks. The colder her surroundings became, the greater the flame of excitement ignited through Bellatrix Black’s body. She glided across a dimly lit cobbled street lined with dark Victorian buildings. When they had finally reached the end of the road, they were standing in the middle of an empty square with rumples in the air suggesting the presence of a muggle-repelling charm circling the area. </p>
<p>Bellatrix, Thomas, Alecto, and Rodolphus stood in silence and did not dare to move as they waited in the chilling emptiness. They suddenly heard a crack in the darkness and swiftly turned around to find each other faced with a brown rabbit. Bellatrix groaned at the sight of the creature’s intrusion into her frantic anticipation of meeting the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>“Avada Kedavra”, she grumbled as a blanket of green engulfed the rabbit causing it to topple to the ground.</p>
<p>“Remarkable. One needs true skill, power, and intent to be able to cast the killing curse. And at that age? Yes… exactly what I am looking for”, hissed a cool and menacing voice coming from behind them.</p>
<p>Bellatrix’s eyes widened as she spun around to be faced with Lord Voldemort himself. He was draped in a long black hooded cloak fully concealing his appearance. As he slowly lifted his head to face the group, the light began creeping on his face and revealed a set of hollow green eyes. Bellatrix felt a shudder of both fear and exhilaration. She had never seen such emotionless and void vessels in her life. It had almost felt like being in contact with a dementor, however, this time the encounter was at your will and the ice towering over you was empowering. She felt like she could do anything. She turned back to face the dead rabbit and was overwhelmed with a brewing sense of bloodlust, she wanted more.</p>
<p>“Lestrange, Avery, Black, Carrow. All wizards from formidable families. It is a pleasure to meet you”, stated Lord Voldemort in a slow and cool tone that almost faded into a whisper. He began carefully scanning the group of four as they stood still amidst the deadly tension in the air. Rodolphus mustered the courage to speak and cleared his voice. </p>
<p>“The pleasure is ours, my lord. It is an honor to be serving you and to be in your presence, my lord”, croaked Rodolphus with his head bowed down before Lord Voldemort. </p>
<p>“Serving me? You will have to prove yourself before you join my ranks, surely you understand?” he replied with a sadistic chuckle and a venomous hint of mockery.</p>
<p>Bellatrix did not dare turn her head to face Lord Voldemort. She recoiled in shame from Rodolphus’ stupidity and took a step away from him. Lord Voldemort’s fingers swiftly crept up his left sleeve exposing strokes of black ink hugging a skull on his forearm. Rodolphus’ face turned white in fear of Lord Voldemort grabbing his wand from his cloak and killing him for insulting the prestige of his followership. Instead, he hovered his finger over the mark on his arm and Bellatrix marveled at the sight of the skull’s mouth beginning to open. Nothing happened for the next minute and as quickly as the silence appeared, it dissipated. Multiple sources of wind began swirling in the air leading to ‘woosh’ sounds followed by loud cracks. Bellatrix’s thick curls were soon sent on a flight in all directions. After each loud crack, a cloaked wizard in a silver embroidered mask appeared behind Lord Voldemort. Eventually, ten cloaked figures stood their ground. The four fresh graduates were shifting nervously but remained composed for their safety. The air was tense and beginning to suffocate them. </p>
<p>“My noble Death Eaters. Meet today’s recruits”, he declared while slithering over to the group of cloaked figures. </p>
<p>“Good evening. I am Alecto Car-”, chimed in Carrow who was quickly interrupted by the cloaked Lord Voldemort </p>
<p>“Yes, we all find you very fascinating”, he stated with a sarcastic tone followed by roars of laughter from his cloaked followers. He enjoyed the laughter for a couple of seconds and then rapidly returned to his stern and menacing expression.</p>
<p>“Enough. Now that introductions are complete, bring our lucky guests for tonight forward”, he declared. His followers whom he referred to as ‘Death Eaters’ instantly silenced their laughter and dispersed to make way for two cloaked figures. They emerged from the shadows dragging along four people. They seemed to be a family with an adult male, female, and two young children, a girl, and a boy, appearing to be between 5 to 8 years old. Bellatrix surveyed their clothes and quickly crumpled up her nose. Muggles in the flesh, she thought to herself. How disgusting. The muggles were crying and the look of terror in their eyes due to their presence gave Bellatrix a rush of satisfaction. The cloaked Death Eaters began howling in laughter and two of them started spitting on their rolled-up bodies. Bellatrix gazed over the muggles begging for their lives in disgust but when she finally shifted her attention to the children, the little girl had eyes the same vibrant shade of brown as Andromeda’s. She instantly cursed herself internally for feeling any form of pity for the child. That was not Andromeda, it was a filthy muggle child.  </p>
<p>Voldemort gestured for the four to approach the muggles. Bellatrix slowly understood their next task in the initiation. It was to prove their ability to cast the third and most difficult unforgivable curse. She had cast it earlier on a rabbit, however, the level of skill and intent is incomparable to that required to kill a human. Fortunately, Bellatrix saw no difference between muggles and animals. Muggles were subhuman to her. </p>
<p>“I am building an army of Inferi. This army will consist of worthless muggles. These are homeless filth we found whose disappearances would not be noticed by anyone. Being a muggle is already worthless, however, these four are so meaningless that their own species would not be searching for them”, explained Voldemort. This was followed by sounds of Death Eaters retching and grumbling in disgust. Bellatrix was slowly growing feverish due to the overwhelming feeling of eagerness bubbling within her. An army of Inferi. Reanimation of the dead. She had to be a part of this. It would be an honor to slaughter a muggle for his army.</p>
<p>“Let me kill the first. It would be an honor, my lord”, she exclaimed secretly hoping she would be given one of the adults and the children would be left to the last two. She could not risk her little sister’s face clouding her intent to kill the child and failing to perform the killing curse. An emotionless smirk crept upon Voldemort’s face as he turned to face Bellatrix.</p>
<p>He nodded and slowly approached the girl with Andromeda’s eyes. Bellatrix felt a shudder of fear brew within her but retained her wide-eyed sadistic expression on her face. </p>
<p>“Who do you prefer child? Mom or dad?” he asked.  </p>
<p>The child had a terrified expression on her face. Her parents were now sobbing and pleading for them to take their own lives instead of hers. </p>
<p>“Answer”, pressured Voldemort softly with a slight smile on his face. This smile quickly evaporated and was replaced by the most nefarious and terrifying expression Bellatrix had ever seen. It was beautiful. </p>
<p>“Or die”, he continued in a deep cool tone. Her parents let out loud cries and begged their daughter to answer.</p>
<p>“Mum”, the child whimpered. Bellatrix knew exactly what she had to do. She approached the mother and absorbed her sobs and pleas for mercy. She absorbed the terror in her eyes and it felt so good. The feeling of being in a position of power to ignore someone’s pleas of mercy was euphoric. The woman began screaming as she saw Bellatrix’s once vibrant eyes turn soulless. She extracted her wand from her robes and towered over the shriveled-up muggle. She had to mean it for the curse to work and oh how she wanted to end this disgrace to society’s life. </p>
<p>“AVADA KEDAVRA”, she roared as a blast of green erupted from her wand straight into the woman’s heart. Her eyes widened as she waited to see if her curse was successful. The woman’s motionless body tumbled to the ground and her eyes remained opened as the final tears escaped from them. Bellatrix glared down on her with satisfaction and pride. </p>
<p>Rodolphus cast the killing curse successfully on the male muggle and Alecto Carrow cast it successfully on the little boy. Voldemort, however, skipped Thomas Avery’s obligation to kill the young girl and ordered two of his Death Eaters to capture her instead. He said that the torture of her witnessing her family being killed would be stronger if she were alive. He cruelly explained that she did not deserve an abrupt escape from her pathetic life. As the final task prior to the initiation ceremony, the four were ordered to perform the Cruciatus curse. The four were relieved and confused at the simplicity of their final task as they had already successfully performed the curse on muggles to prove their abilities. Lord Voldemort, however, had laid his own ruthless spin to the task. He needed to confirm their intent transcended personal relationships. </p>
<p>“You will perform the Cruciatus curse… on each other”, he hissed while pacing behind the four of them.  </p>
<p>Bellatrix was assigned to Thomas Avery. Upon cursing him, a golden beam exploded from the tip of her wand. He began shrieking in pain and for some reason, his pain made Bellatrix’s curse even stronger. The louder his cries of agony became, the more aggressive her intent to torture and inflict pain became. Thomas Avery’s father, Master Avery, did not flinch at his son’s agony. Avery’s shrieks began faltering as a result of fatigue. This snapped Bellatrix out of her trance and she broke the curse.</p>
<p>“You’re a Black, correct?” asked Voldemort with his head standing tall.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord. Bellatrix Black”</p>
<p>“Careful Bellatrix, we do not have enough purebloods to spare at this moment”, he said with a smirk referring to her close murder of her friend Thomas Avery. <br/>Rodolphus was tasked with torturing Bellatrix. As soon as the golden flash penetrated her, she felt an indescribable surge of pain. It felt as though every single nerve in her body was forced to feel maximum pain. She felt as though her body would split in half and every bone was ambushed in flames. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix Black screeched in agony. The pain was so immense, she would have taken the killing curse over it. Bellatrix Black believed that this curse was even worse than the killing curse. She became overpowered with fascination and the desire to inflict it on others. This pain was unmeasurable, and she wanted those unworthy to feel it. When Rodolphus finally retracted his wand, she collapsed onto the surface of the ground and a sadistic smile took over her face covered by fresh tears escaping her eyes. She was going to master this spell until it became hers. </p>
<p>After their successes, the Dark Lord branded the four of them with his Dark Mark. As Bellatrix mustered the strength to apparate home, she realized that Lord Voldemort had only asked for her name. A smile of satisfaction plastered her face as she collapsed on the stairs before the entrance of the Black mansion due to the effects of the Cruciatus curse. </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>It was the last week of August prior to Narcissa’s departure to Hogwarts for her fourth year. She was perched onto her vanity bench preparing for a long day ahead. It was the day of Bellatrix Black’s wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa examined her appearance in the mirror. Her features had matured immensely since she had departed Hogwarts following her third year. Her hair grew longer and her once golden-tinted blonde hair began fading into a more mature silvery blonde. Her cheekbones and jawline were carefully sculpted to adhere to the Black family’s signature aristocratic looks. She remained slim, however, began developing subtle curves marking her entrance into womanhood. She grew taller and reached the height of her oldest sister Bellatrix. She stood up and carefully surveyed her body internally hoping she would be as curvy as Bellatrix by her age. Narcissa picked up the gown she had purchased with her mother and sisters earlier at Twilfitt and Tattings. It was the deep blue of her eyes with silver embroidery on the bust and gentle ripples gracing the gown from the waist to the floor. The embroidered front had a large, yet elegant, V-neck cut showing a patch of Narcissa’s milky skin. She now lived up to the ice princess reputation on the exterior as well.</p>
<p>The wedding was to take place at the gardens of the Lestrange estate. The Lestranges were an ancient and wealthy pure-blood sacred 28 wizarding family with origins in France. They had a massive vault full of riches and treasures in Paris that would be later inherited by Rodolphus. Amongst their high society counterparts, they were known for their exceptional talent and ties to the Dark Arts as well as their outspoken support for pureblood supremacy. To the delight of the Blacks, Bellatrix was marrying into a family of equal stature and prestige as her own. The wedding had attracted a wide array of prestigious guests from different fragments of society including the Notts, the Mulcibers, the Yaxleys, the Averys, the Parkinsons, the Greengrasses, the Rosiers, and the Malfoys. With these families came centuries of strategically crafted connections to build a sustained influence in wizarding politics, economics, and society. </p>
<p>Bellatrix had already left for the Lestrange estate in the morning with her mother to take care of last-minute adjustments and preparations. Around noon, Narcissa, Andromeda, and their father arrived at the Lestrange estate through the floo networks. Narcissa stared intently at the large, but plain mansion. She secretly hoped she would grow to live in an even larger and exquisite mansion more suited to her expensive taste. The gardens were magnificently decorated. A set of large round tables draped in white cloth were scattered across the garden. Upon each table, there was a neatly crafted bouquet of flowers, goblets, golden cutlery, and large white plates with golden seams etched in the Lestrange family crest. Large glass bulbs hanging from the trees cascaded over the tables creating a spectacular aesthetic. The chairs were tall and majestic with a white base and golden trails tickling their edges. Each tree was embraced with a network of bewitched fireflies blasting their golden bulbs and coiling around the trunks up to the tree’s leaves. Narcissa’s mesmerized gaze was suddenly interrupted. </p>
<p>“Cissy, can I borrow your wand? I haven’t got mine yet and Regulus is annoying me”, whined a little voice while tugging on her dress. Narcissa looked down to find her younger cousin Sirius gazing up at her with the trademark dark eyes of the Black family. </p>
<p>“So you can destroy something on Bellatrix’s wedding day and be the center of attention as always? Absolutely not. And let go of my dress this instant before you crease it”, she replied haughtily with a stern look in her eye before grabbing her dress and walking away. </p>
<p>Narcissa had never shared a particular liking to her cousin Sirius. The thought of him being the Black family’s heir was unsettling to her. Walburga had caught him attempting to play with muggle children living nearby twice. She punished him by locking him up in the cellar of 12 Grimmauld Place without food or drink for two days. She, along with Orion, would visit three times a day shrieking at him about the importance of blood purity and the inferiority of non-magical beings. She saw Sirius approach Andromeda next as an attempt to take her wand. Andromeda smiled at him and gestured to follow her. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the sight internally cursing Andromeda for being too soft on him. She hoped he was not poisoning her sister with his shameful ways. Andromeda and Sirius had always been close.</p>
<p>Narcissa paced around the garden searching for her much more sensible cousin Evan Rosier or her best friend Nancy Parkinson. As she walked inside the mansion to look for them, she heard whispers in the small study across the ballroom. She tiptoed in her silver heels and peeked into the study to find Master Lestrange, Master Avery, and Abraxas Malfoy engaging in what looked like to be serious discussions. Abraxas Malfoy was standing proudly in lavish attire with his tall cane in his right hand. He managed to make Lestrange and Avery look middle-class with an effortless expression of superiority permanently seizing his face. A wave of curiosity took over her and silenced her mother’s voice in her head lecturing about the rudeness of eavesdropping. She could hardly hear what they were saying. She thought she heard the words ‘minister for magic’ until-</p>
<p>“Hearing anything interesting?”, a voice drawled behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as turned around to find herself faced with Lucius Malfoy’s cold gray eyes. She quickly regained her composure and assumed a confident body posture. </p>
<p>“I would appreciate it if you did not sneak up on me like that”, she hissed with her blue eyes piercing his. </p>
<p>“Judging by your current actions it seems you have no issues intruding on others. Surely your parents taught you better,” he remarked snidely raising an eyebrow. How dare he, she thought to herself. Narcissa paused as she continued glaring into his eyes. She had never seen Lucius Malfoy from this close before. His eyes were so intimidating yet so alluring. She quickly snapped herself out of it and remembered his earlier rude remarks.  </p>
<p>“If you excuse me, my sister is getting married. I have more important matters to attend to”, she replied coldly with her signature frosty glare in her eyes. Her impenetrable barrier never cracked. She kept her head high and walked back towards the garden with an elegant sway to her hips that those her age would never be able to master. Lucius gazed over her curiously. Girls had never spoken to him like that, they normally worshipped him. He scowled and entered the study to greet his father. </p>
<p>This was the first time she had ever spoken to Lucius Malfoy, the last she spoke to him that day, and hopefully the last time she would for the rest of her life.  </p>
<p>The wedding ceremony was a dashing success and Bellatrix had officially become Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa was happy for her yet internally devastated that she would both be losing her oldest sister at home and Hogwarts. Unlike Narcissa, Andromeda had trouble keeping her composure and allowed several tears to silently escape her eyes. Despite being polar opposites, Bellatrix was the closest person to Andromeda’s heart growing up. They had drifted apart over the years at school due to mixing up with very different people, however, this did not make seeing her sister go any less painful. </p>
<p>Following the vows, Narcissa joined Nancy and Evan on one of the lavish garden tables to entertain in gossip and to reveal what she had seen in the study. Evan was certain that Abraxas Malfoy was responsible for the mudblood Minister’s premature departure from office and believed that Lestrange and Avery’s presence suggested he committed the act in coordination with the Death Eaters. Narcissa had heard of Death Eaters and their pureblood supremacist leader through whispers in the Slytherin common room. She admired his political views and wondered if anyone she knew was involved.   Narcissa was interrupted with a gentle tap on her shoulder from Augustus Rookwood. He held out his hand gesturing for her to dance with him. Nancy let out a quiet squeal and Narcissa was furious that her friend could not hold herself together. She shot her a deadly glare followed by a little smile before taking Augustus’ hand and joining the center of the gardens where all the other guests were dancing. She saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who both seemed to have had too much to drink, eagerly dancing. Her parents were dancing as well. She even saw Lucius Malfoy with his hand draped gently on the Slytherin brunette’s waist that she had seen him with at the Three Broomsticks. </p>
<p>Augustus was an exceptional dancer. They glided in perfect unison to each fragile note of the music playing. Augustus gently brushed a kiss on her gloved hand before retreating to his family’s table. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of Lucius Malfoy’s piercing eyes observing her in Augustus’ arms but was not sure. When she looked back he was watching his dancing partner and tracing his hand across the curvature of her waist. Perhaps he had looked because he was friends with Augustus. Maybe he did not even look at all. She cursed herself internally for even giving him an occupancy in her thoughts and forced him out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>